Two princes, one princess
by Senshi-of-elements
Summary: This is my FIRST fanfic every actually written and online it's old and it's also under my old pen name from another website hope you enjoy. Don't kill me since it's left at such a suspenseful point the lines already reached below the equater!
1. Chapter 1

Hey folks ok this isn't my first attempt at creating a story, but it is my first time actually posting it! So read enjoy and then respond. Are you dedicated? (Audience) Dedicated, dedicated, down right dedicated! Are you educated? (Audience) Educated, educated, down right educated!

Disclaimers; Disclaimers: The characters in this story aren't mine.

They are owned by Naoko, DiC, Toei animation and many

Large companies.

Two princes, one princess meet.

Chapter1

Pg-13

In the pale glow of the night a figure gracefully perched itself on one of the many balconies, that existed on the majestic crystal castle. Sighing the figure silently sobbed as her mother's words of the previous day came back.

flash back

In a large marble throne room the queen sat hanging her head as she listened to yet another outburst from her youthful daughter.

Serenity: Mother this isn't fair what if I can't stand this prince of Earth?

She asked as she stomped her foot.

Selenity: Dear, listen a queen doesn't think of what would be best for her, but rather her kingdom.

The queen impatiently put in as her temper started to rise. Finally the young princess sighed in defeat, huffed and marched out in defeat. Mean while the queen could only shake her head.

As the thoughts replayed the figure spoke.

Figure: It isn't fair I should be able to choose my own fate.

Quietly Serenity rose and fell into her bed.

The next morning

Serenity rose to a knock on her door, and her name.

Voice: SERENITY! OPEN THIS DOOR!

Rising slowly she flung the door open to find an angry black cat.

Luna: In case your' highness has forgotten, the royal court of Earth have arrived.

The look of annoyance suddenly fled to be replaced by a look of pure horror. The princess ran to her closet screaming for her maid.

Serenity: MOLLY!

Molly a girl with mousey brown hair barely older than the princess rushed in to help her ward, while very nearly crushing a glaring black Luna.

Molly: Yes your' highness?

Serenity: Ok my hair needs only the usual. And then let's see I'll wear that light pink dress.

Molly ran to the wardrobe grabbing a pair of glass slippers, and a silky light pink dress. Quickly dressing with the help of Molly, Serenity put on a slight hint of lavender, and placed two pearl wraps around each of her odangos. Dashing out and through the palace halls Serenity came to a halt in front of the grand marble doors leading to the throne room.

Shoving open the large doors Serenity quickly ran to her mothers' side. For the first time since arriving Serenity looked up into the darkest blue eyes she had ever seen, hidden by a few stray black bangs. The black head stared intently back at what he thought to be the clearest blue eyes, framed by the shiniest golden mane.

Edymion's P.O.V

After arriving, the palace guards politely escorted us to the throne room; to meet with queen Selenity. As my mother was casually trying to make polite conversation, I allowed my mind time to wonder over my surroundings. The surrounding walls looked to have been made of marble and a type of crystal. Several column pillars set randomly held up the ceiling that despite being made of marble, each individual pillar had its own unique floral design. The pillar that was nearest to me, held carvings of roses in bloom, rosebuds, all these had color; there were red roses, white every color he knew his kingdom earth had, and then some he knew his brothers kingdom to have. There also seemed to be vines that connected the roses to others that I had never seen. While tracing one of the closest carvings remembering the palace gardens, my thoughts were abruptly brought back to the present time and place, by the sudden uproar that was caused by a young girl who greatly resembled the queen. The difference though was the queen held an air about her that resembled a graceful, and upheld serene beauty. Whereas the princess held an air of youthful innocence but already had the start of a very promising figure, even at the age of ten. Silently as though she had felt my eyes on her, the girl looked up and starred intently at my face for several moments. Without purposely intending to, I heard myself whispering something to this angel.

Currently

Endymion: whispering Hi, my name is Endymion. What is yours? How old are you? I'm eighteen.

For some reason that baffled her Serenity's high-spirited mood had dropped when the boy had said his name.

Serenity: whispering Hi, I'm Serenity. I'm sixteen.

At the mention of her name Endymion felt as though the gravity in the air had suddenly tripled. This girl before him was unlike most of the girls in his kingdom she had actually awoken feelings in him. And it wasn't as though the women that he knew and was constantly forced to court and entertain didn't try tempting, or even seduction. It had never occurred to bother worrying about finding a wife. Cursing himself he turned to his mother and asked if he could be shown to their individual quarters.

Endymion: Mother, your highness I'm afraid I'm feeling awfully jet lagged from our trip.

Selenity: Of course. So as I may speak privately to your parents and brother why don't you take him Serenity!

Serenity at this gasped silently but covered it so as not to have been noticed. Mother she thought, why are you doing this? "And what is it with my heart?" She silently asked. It's beating so rapidly. And he isn't even who I'm to marry, no all the better it's his BROTHER! Looking behind the prince of Earth for the first time since entering the throne room, Serenity looked at whom her mother expected her to marry.

Serenity's P.O.V

So that is Diamond? She wondered. What she saw was a decent looking man, not a boy it was obvious he had already reached the age of twenty-one. He had silver hair that had obviously taken after his mothers silver hair. He was built and he wore a tight fitting silver suit that showed every trimmed muscle in his arms, and legs. His chest was covered by silver chest armor with black edges, and trim. ( People think Endymion's suit, and armor! Drool sorry…back to the story. ) With a silver cape. Gasp His eyes are like two pools of blackness; his eyes were literally black, and the expression on his face was one of lust, and determination.

Sorry folks until I get reviews and till the next chapter is finished, and accepted love ya!

Send reviews to 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey folks ok this isn't my first attempt at creating a story, but it is my first time actually posting it! So read enjoy and then respond. Are you dedicated? (Audience) Dedicated, dedicated, down right dedicated! Are you educated? (Audience) Educated, educated, down right educated!

Disclaimers; Disclaimers: The characters in this story aren't mine.

They are owned by Naoko, DiC, Toei animation and many

Large companies.

Two princes, one princess meet.

Chap2

Pg-Pg13?

() this symbol means when someone is arguing with their conscience, and the conscience is speaking!

() this is to refer to the person speaking to their conscience.

'means their thoughts'

means authors input

Turning Serenity left the throne room keeping three paces ahead of Prince Endymion. Both appeared to be deep in their own thoughts.

Endymion's Thoughts

Sigh Dang, Endy now what? Jeez that's real good; fall for your brother's intended! () Well you are a guy. What do you expect? She's HOT! () Well yea, I mean that's a no brainer! Look at her even the way she walks is heavenly. () Sucks for you man, a piece of heaven right in front of you and you can't touch her. () You're evil! No really, you are!

After what seemed like hours, Serenity turned towards a large marble door. Endymion's eyes nearly bugged when he glanced at the room; the way it was set was to the occupants' comfort. ( And people what this means is that everyone in the palace has a room that reminds them of their homes. So take Endymion, he has a room that resembles the Earth pastures back home.) The floor of the room was covered in what looked like green grass, there were a few small trees here and there in full foliage, and rose vines covered the walls. Looking up at the ceiling Endymion noticed that like out side the dome ceiling was raining; he could feel the drops but wasn't getting wet.

Serenity: How do you like your room?

Endymion startled turned back to face the beautiful angel.

Endymion: ye..yes it's magnificent.

Serenity: If you need anything you're brother is next door to you, and your parents are on your other side.

Endymion: And where is your room?

Serenity: blushing I'm across from you all.

Endymion: Can I assume that if I need anything you'll be available?

Serenity: Maybe. (Teasing smile)

Endymion: You're so beautiful!

Moving forward Endymion hesitated briefly before leaning in and capturing Serenity's lips. After deepening the kiss, Serenity gently pushed herself from Endymion.

Endymion: I'm sorry princess I meant no harm.

Serenity: And none came to be.

Serenity stood on her tiptoes and laid a soft kiss on each of Endymion's eyelids. Endymion slipped his arms around Serenity's waist pulling her to him. Serenity: Gasp Endy!

Endymion: Yes, Sere?

Serenity ran her fingers through his raven hair, causing a shiver to run down Endymion's spine.

Endymion: Groan Serenity, what are you doing to me?

Giggling Serenity silenced Endymion; by placing a gentle and yet some how assuring kiss on his lips.

Serenity: I'm going riding at midnight.

Endymion: raised eyebrow Do you always go riding at midnight?

Serenity: Yes, I rather enjoy the rush that comes from riding through the Palace grounds with no worries of bodyguards, and the heat. Will you come?

Endymion: Yes, but one more thing. Endymion leaned down and softly brushed his lips across the top of her hand. 'I wish you weren't being forced to marry my brother'.

Serenity: I'm sorry if you take what I'm about to say offensively but your brother creeps me out.

Endymion: mumbling Yea, he does that a lot.

Serenity: Well Endymion I hope to see you at midnight, down by the pond.

Endymion: until then princess. Deep bow

After firmly shutting the door behind her Serenity dashed across to her bedroom. (a/n and for those of you who are wondering, Serenity's room is much like Endymion's but with white roses, and glass roses. Also besides fewer trees with white leaves (these are the only trees on the moon.) There's also a crystal clear pond, with small fish. And her dome ceiling also impersonates the outside sky.)

As the night began to set in, Serenity called her maid Molly in to help give her, her nightly perfume scented bath, and help dress her.

Molly: Princess?

Serenity: Yes, Molly?

Molly: I seen the way the Prince and ye were looking at each other. I mean Princess it tis none of me business.

Serenity: No, but I don't mind I would rather you know so as to allow me to be able to speak on it to someone.

Molly: Tis no trouble Princess. Me ears aren't for just looks.

Serenity: He is so wonderful! I even dared to invite him to join me on my midnight ride.

Molly: Giggle Oh princess in the moonlight, how romantic.

Serenity: I think I'm falling for the Earth Prince!

Molly: Ye only jus met him though Princess. Do ye really think it tis love?

Serenity: I don't know but I do know that there is something between us. His brother though scares me; his eyes are so cold, and bleak.

Molly: Aye, I met him while I drew his bath. He just sat there and stared.

Serenity: He sees women only as his pets I bet!

Molly: Aye and the brute have no respect. He kept making remarks and little touches to me body.

Serenity: Cringe and this is the man who they wish to have me wed?

Molly: Princess, I can have me mum Beryl speak with your mum Queen Selenity! I mean after all has she not been her handmaid for as long as ye have been alive?

Serenity: Yes, I mean I guess that might work! He is such a cold and heartless man. I read as much of his thoughts as I dared, and it felt like I was rolling in snow naked!

Molly walked to the bath (a/n The bath in the bathroom; It was a wide oval in the floor which stood five feet deep. It also was filled with steaming water, and rose petals (crimson, and pink, and white.) and scented with lavender.)

Molly: Oh princess it's almost twelve you should be going!

Hey folks ok me again lets see umm, ok that's it for now I'll have the others out really soon. But hey in order for this story to keep posting at a fast pace I need those reviews. It only takes two minutes (at max!) to write a review! Well by I'll be looking for your responses!

-AUNIQUEROSE

1'

1

1


	3. Chapter 3

Hey folks ok this isn't my first attempt at creating a story, but it is my first time actually posting it! So read enjoy and then respond. Are you dedicated? (Audience) Dedicated, dedicated, down right dedicated! Are you educated? (Audience) Educated, educated, down right educated!

Disclaimers; Disclaimers: The characters in this story aren't mine.

They are owned by Naoko, DiC, Toei animation and many

large companies.

'means a persons random thoughts'

() means a persons conscience speaking

() means someone arguing with their conscience

() means a/n

Chapter3

Pg-pg13?

Secrets by the pond.

Serenity: you're right Molly I must get going. Did you leave Purity's stall open?

Molly: Yes Princess. Here is your purple gown.

Serenity quickly dressed, and covered herself with a thin cape. After hugging Molly, Serenity leapt over her balcony and continued down the vines on the palace walls.

At the Pond

Endymion sat quietly pondering whether he really should have come. 'What if she didn't really mean it?' Endymion started to walk back towards the palace, when a large stallion the color of pure white snow with his moon angel pranced in front of him.

Serenity: And where were you walking to?

Endymion: Yo..you came! I had almost thought you wouldn't.

Serenity: scuff Well I have to say that hurt. (Joking tone)

Endymion: Sorry Sere. I guess I'm just nervous I haven't ever felt like this about a girl before.

Serenity: Neither have I Endy. So are you coming?

Endymion: Where?

Serenity pushed herself farther back onto Purity's haunches and offered her hand to Endymion to help him up. After the two were settled they galloped off all through the palace grounds. After an hour or so they finally settled back down to share an extremely romantic (a/n And romantic is meant to mean passionate, and sweet.) At seven Serenity and Endymion had decided to sneak back into their own rooms when they each heard their own guardians calling for them.

Malachite: ENDYMION! GET YOUR ROYAL PAIN IN THE BUTT HERE NOW!

Venus: SERENITY! YOU TOO, NOW!

Both: They are soooo dead!

Venus looked up into Malachite's eyes and a deep shade of crimson appeared on her pale cheeks.

In the dinning hall

Queen Selenity: Serenity I wish to speak with you after breakfast!

Serenity: Ye..yes mother.

Queen Rosalyn (Endymion, and Diamonds mother.): Oh is it the meeting we arranged yesterday?

Queen Selenity: Yes it is but I also think Endymion and my daughter have something's they wish to discuss with us.

Endymion and Serenity both gagged on what they had been swallowing. gasp, cough cough

Endymion: Yes Queen Selenity.

After Breakfast

All the royals were sitting around the long banquet table. Diamond could only stare at Serenity.

Diamond's thoughts

() Well it'll be fun with her as your mistress! () Indeed, it will. But I have to wonder if I should feel bad about planning to destroy the moon kingdom and the earth once the marriage is done. () No why should you? It's not like you care what happens to them you hate your parents, you hate your brother; he got everything the moon kingdom, and your parents even wish to arrange a marriage between that pest and the beautiful princess of Mars! () I know why doesn't he have to wed the moon princess she is gorgeous but she's extremely innocent! () Yeah I mean heck I doubt any man has even had his way with her!

Back to the meeting

Queen Selenity: Ok Serenity, Endymion we are waiting!

Drawing in a shaky breathe Serenity and Endymion told the Queen's, king and Diamond what had happened between the two; extremely embarrassed by having to explain their improper actions earlier this morning. All the while a furious Diamond fumed.

Diamond's thoughts

He touched her! He spoiled her, he can't just be happy with everything else he already has! () How dare he, she was yours. () She says she loves him, and he says he loves her. () He only did this to get attention, and to take her from you! () I'll get them! Well we'll see how he likes it when one of her nightly horse rides ends in a near to fatal accident. () That will show them! evil laugh

Back to the meeting

Queen Rosalyn: DIAMOND!

Diamond: annoyed Yes mother?

Queen Rosalyn: We wanted to know what you have to say to all of this.

Diamond: carelessly who cares, I mean personally I could find nothing other than Serenity's stunning figure that I could come to want.

Serenity felt a sharp twist at her heart. Not because it had come from him but because the fact someone could think so harshly of her. Serenity rose and quietly excused herself to her room.

Running down the halls Serenity took all six of the palace steps leading to her wing of the palace that normally only held her room, and the rooms that held her senshi which currently were occupied by the Royal court of Earth and the Sun. (a/n So normally the rooms are made of flames, water, lighting, and golden hues) Dashing through the last set of stairs Serenity mentally called out to her Senshi; 'Where are you guys, I need you'. Slowing as she took the last few strides toward her bedroom. Tears gushed from her pained eyes. () Why do you care about what he said? () He said the only thing that intrigues a guy about me is my body's figure! sobs worsen () Forget him, everyone says the same things about him, he's a womanizer, and a heartless creep! () sigh I know but it still hurt what if I am just a figure to Endymion? He and I only just met and look at what we did, and suddenly he says he loves me!

That's it for now folks read review and while you're at it try to read my poem He left that's it; it's an extremely heartfelt, and special one to me! So review to both and if I get reviews then I'll continue to write. Also reviews will help me estimate how long this fic should be!

-AUNIQUEROSE


	4. Chapter 4

Hey folks! Thanks to everyone who's been reading from the start, and for all the wonderful reviews.

Standard disclaimers I don't own Sailor moon!

Chapter4

PG-13

Diamond

After making sure the entire palace had retired for the night Diamond quickly snuck into the palace stables. Reaching the stall which was occupied by an unnaturally white horse; Diamond began to saddle the horse and place the reins around its mane. Removing a small jewel incrusted dagger; Diamond began to make small slits in the straps which held the saddle and reins together. Hearing foot steps Diamond quickly belly flopped into the nearest unoccupied stack of hay. (a/n can you just see Diamond soaring into a pile of hay?)

Serenity

Serenity paused briefly thinking she'd heard a rustling from some neighboring stall. Shrugging it off as a possible rodent or even the wind she continued to settle herself into the saddle that had been specially fitted for Serenity's petite form. Clicking her tongue while lightly tapping the heels of her slippers against Purity's sides urging her to race the wind. Having left her hair down a water fall of golden locks flowing behind her as she galloped gracefully towards her secluded pond. Suddenly Purity got her front right hoof caught between two half hidden roots spraining it. As Purity reared back, Serenity grabbed for the reins which snapped immediately with the slightest jerk. The last thing Serenity took note of before she surrendered to the darkness; was Purity nuzzling her bleeding side.

Back at the palace

Molly lightly tapped the prince of Earth on the shoulder; waking him with a start.

Molly: Pardon but I must check that my mistress has returned from her usual ride.

Endymion: Please Molly I wish to speak with her. I don't even think she knows that our parents have given their blessings for us to wed.

Molly: Aye, follow me.

Endymion and Molly entered Serenity's chambers searching about the surrounding Moon trees. (a/n remember now in chapter one I spoke of the kind of trees the moon grew; White and shiny paper thin leaves.)

Endymion: Walking around the pond in the center of Serenity's chamber Ok Molly where is she?

Molly: I'll wake the Queen at once.

Endymion: Go, my generals and I will cover the palace grounds on horse back.

Molly: Do you wish me to awaken your family?

Endymion: Yes, go wake my brother tell him I wish him to help my generals and myself.

Molly: Prince Diamond isn't in his room.

Endymion: How do you know?

Molly: I saw him earlier walking towards the gardens.

Endymion: Molly, that's near the pond, is it not?

Molly: Yes Prince.

Endymion

Dashing out into the hallway; Malachite cushioned his prince's fall. The generals had immediately sensed their Prince's frustration, and calling.

Endymion: Gees, what are you guys part Jedi?

Nephrite: What ever you wish us to be master Yoda! Quirky grin

Endymion: Funny, I'm falling apart I'm laughing so hard.

Jadeite: What's up Endy?

Endymion explained the situation while they geared up their horses. After half an hour of searching their tracks over several times, and Malachite's wonderful voice singing Head Strong. (a/n hey I thought this would be cute)

Endymion: Confounded, MALACHITE!

Jadeite/Nephrite/Zoichite: SHUT UP!

Malachite: Grumbling

Endymion lunged of his galloping stallion upon seeing a white horse kneeling next to a small bundle.

Endymion quickly gathered the small moon angel. Handing Serenity to Malachite, Endymion swung his right leg over the saddle and trotted up beside Malachite's horse; placing Serenity gently propped up against his warm, and firm chest.

What will happen, will Serenity died from the deep gash on her side? Will Diamond be caught, will Diamond frame Endymion? Evil laugh guess you'll have to review and keep reading.

-AUNIQUEROSE


End file.
